Questions Answered
by AmazonPro
Summary: All Jack wanted was his questions answered. When he pleads to the moon something unexpected happens. When wandering around he meets a boy with brown hair green eyes a cute freckles which paint his cheeks. With a new found friend, Jack believes that maybe, just maybe his questions will be answered. but.. who knows? (HiJack. If yaoi isn't your thing then neither is this story. Enjoy)


**A/N:** My very new ship has taken over my mind, Hijack. Eventually this will contain high amounts of Hijack (HiccupXJack) Which means if yaoi isn't your thing, this story won't be either. Please let me know what you think! I love reviews and they will keep me motivated with the story :)

In the case of my story, since Jack and Hiccup obvious lived in different times in their movies, Jack is still over 300 years old yet he and Hiccup are both in the same time frame, The one in which Hiccup's originally in. The Viking era. If that made any sense.

I hope you enjoy my very first ever Hijack fanfiction. My apologies if the way I portray each character is incorrect. Or I get anything wrong. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Man In The Moon._

Ever since I found myself on that iced over lake around three hundred years ago, the man in the moon only told me one thing. Which was my name, Jack Frost. Yeah, that's handy to know, but I wanted more from him. I always shot questions up to the moon, never to be answered. Three hundred years of not being answered got me used to the frustration of not knowing. So I thought, though.

If one more day of kicking up snow in a pout, not being answered, passed by. I swear I'd go insane. Thousands of questions, no answers. Bullshit.

"Why don't you answer my damn questions?" I shot up to the moon, arms out to my sides to show how sick of it I was. Because, really, I was done with the not knowing. I was done with being Jack Frost, the winter spirit overrun with questions.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I make it snow in the summer somewhere it's not supposed to?" I knew it was an open ended question anyways, of course I did that. I do that all the time but it's not a problem because weather can be unpredictable. Who gives a damn?

"Do I have a past, You damn moon," One more question to add to the mix, another gone unanswered. My grip on the wooden staff in my hand tightened as I blew out through my nose, much past aggravated. It began to snow, so much that I could only see the light the moon produced, not the moon itself.

"Please, just tell me one thing. One damned little thing and I'll leave you alone," I begged. Yes, begged. At that point, pride wasn't an option. I needed something before I caused the whole forest I was in to drown in snow as high as the tree tops. It was about to happen until I heard it. A distant voice, one of a male, say something.

"You'll soon know, Jack Frost," The snow stopped, my vision of the moon cleared. I will soon know… I will soon know what? The answers? If I'd actually be answered. It was great getting one answer yet it lead for more to seep into my brain.

_God dammit._

I fell back into the fluffy snow, looking up into the sky, up at the moon. It seemed to be looking back down at me. I made an irritated noise then closed my eyes, letting the snow drift me off.

_"Jack…. Jaaaack!"_ A voice I didn't know, yet sounded so familiar, called out. She sounded distant, like in another place. But for some reason I knew she was right there, beside me. Now if someone could tell me who she is…

"Hun move out of the way, I need to take his temperature," I heard shuffling all around me, noises everywhere. A warm hand landed on my forehead, staying put. For the strangest reason, the heat wasn't discomforting but rather enjoyable. I tried leaning into the warmth only to figure out I couldn't move at all.

The hand removed itself from my head and I began to shake in a fit of shivers. I was cold, and bothered by it as well. My eyes wouldn't open, all I could do was breathe shallow and rough breaths, and shiver.

"Mom we should build a fire!" The cute voice sounded once again.

"Yes we should. It's a miracle he's here right now, we should try our hardest to keep it that way," The scuffing sound of footsteps began to distance itself from where I was. I did nothing but breathe, shake, and be confused.

A minute passed, the cold seemed to snake its way through my bones. I was almost thinking that the man in the moon was tourchering me for the way I yelled at him. But then I felt a flame of heat on my left side. And damn it felt nice.

I tried again to move towards the heat only to fail once again. The shivering wasn't as rapid though.

"There. He'll thaw out in a few hours and we'll see where that takes us," Without having to see, I could sense the people who were once near me were gone. So I was alone. And I waited. For what? If only someone would tell me…

After what felt like a hundred decades, I started to feel a tingling sensation begin in the tips of my toes. The feeling made its way up my legs and ascended up throughout all my body then stopped when I felt it in my head.

A toe twitched, then a finger, and an eyebrow.

Slowly my left eye cracked open, the light burning but also felt so sweet. I didn't see the moon above, but rather a wooden ceiling that looks like it could crack at any second. The right eye soon followed after the left and I was confused. Which made even more questions twirl in my brain. Just great.

I spent most of forever staring at the wood which just stared right back down at me.

"Mom! He's awake!" My eyes stayed glued to the wood as the young girl called from what I guessed to be a doorway. Foot steps came running into the room.

"Jack! Oh Jack honey I told you to be careful," A face of a woman stopped my stare down with the wood. She had silky brown hair and eyes of deep caramel. She was pretty.

I felt something in my throat. At first I thought I was going to throw up, but it turned out, it was words. "Where am I?" Raw, and hoarse, I sounded like I was in desperate need of water.

"You're home, bud,"

"Home?-" I blinked slowly and received a smile from the woman in my vision.

"Yes, home. Now get some rest dear, you look like a popsicle," I opened my mouth to ask another question but quickly shut it. Obviously I wasn't going to get answered, like always. My eyes shut and soon I was surrounded by the dark.

When I awoke I stretched out my arms and legs. It felt as if they were ice. Slowly I sat up and observed the room; There was a fireplace in the corner of the room, a wooden desk beside it. Not really safe but didn't seem to be causing problems. There was a bed where I sat and that was pretty much it, other than a window to my right, right above the bed. It was.. cozy.

The room was dark and so seemed the rest of the house. I turned towards the window seeing the moon right there, staring me down.

_"You'll soon know…,"_ I remembered what he had said and spoke it in my head. What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever..," I shook my head. This day was just beyond weird. Maybe it was all a dream.. Yeah. I then stood from the bed and made my way out of the room and to what I believed was the front door. I opened up the wooden contraption to reveal a world I definitely didn't know but seemed all too familiar. Houses stood everywhere in a huddle. That's all I could take from it.

I closed the door silently behind me and began wandering around the snow covered village. Even though it was a dream.. the snow stung the bottoms of my feet as I explored my new surroundings.

As I walked by a house, the snow crunching under my feet, I thought I saw a shadow next to one of a few houses over. Because of stupid curiosity I made my way quietly towards the shadowy figure.

With buzzing feet I slowly approached the figure, only a few feet away now. I just stood still, looking at it, not seeing a single detail in the dark shadows.

I jumped back a few steps as if I was frightened when the shadow turned around and faced me. I stood with one foot behind me in a stance that could have me quickly gone.

"Uhm.. Hello there," It said. I just assumed it was a he.

"Hi..," I narrowed my brows slightly.

"What uh are you doing out so late…," His awkward voice called.

"Y'know I could just as easily ask you the same question…," The other made a sound that resembled a short laugh.

"Very true," He took a step forward and out into the moonlight. Now that I could see him, I saw he was a rather short kid with brown hair, green eyes, and some cute freckles over his cheeks. As I examined him, he seemed to be doing the same with me.

"Do you realize that you're not wearing shoes…. and it's snowing..," I shrugged.

"I do it all the time,"

"doesn't it hurt?"

"Just a little.. this is the first time though that it hurts. Whatever it's fine," Because it's a damn dream and when I wake I'll be Jack freaking frost, laying in a mound of snow.

The boy laughed slightly awkwardly. "Well I'm Hiccup. I haven't really seen you before. You new?"

"If only I knew" I shook my head and let out a chuckle "I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you,"

That's when Hiccup gave me a look one would give to a crazy person.

"Jack Frost?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. See my- Wait where is it?" I asked myself as I just realize my wooden staff wasn't in my hand. That was strange mainly because it always was.

"Right. You're Jack Frost and I'm Hiccup, the dragon," The brunet said with heavy sarcasm while I looked at my bare hands with a confused look.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah… My staff that helps me make it snow..," My attention was soon on Hiccup when he grabbed one of my arms and began to lead me to the front of his house.

"What are you doing?" I looked to him with another confused gaze.

"I think the cold is getting to you,"

"Hey! I'm not- I really am Jack frost!" Hiccup opened the door to his house and took me into it's envelope of heat. Instantly I felt content and any argument that was going to come dropped, totally forgotten.

"I'm just going to call you Jack,"

"Fine, Hic,"

The next lot of minutes passed in silence as Hiccup fumbled with something behind me as I stared into the fire.

"Hey. What's this place called?" The fumbling behind me continued as I turned my head towards the other male.

"Berk," He said shortly as if he was totally embarked with whatever he was doing. I turned my head to the side slightly and as I did so I noticed that it was snowing outside, which was weird. It only snow wherever and whenever I make it, and surely I didn't do that. Slowly I shook my head with a small grin and turned towards my freckled friend, observing what he's doing.

"What are you making?"

"Something for toothless," The boy didn't look up while talking.

"Toothless? Is that like your pet dog or something?" That's when he dropped what he was doing and smiled up to me.

"You really are new here, aren't you?" I shrugged.

"Well, you could say that,"


End file.
